yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama CD: Off the Road/Track 2
Summary: The Sohoku first-years eat at curry shop and attempt its grand opening challenge so they don't have to pay! Meanwhile, Hakone Academy, sans Fukutomi and Manami, eat at the same shop in Kanagawa to attempt the same challenge. Challenge! Curry Shop ONODA: Naruko-kun, is this the place? NARUKO: Yep! It’s a curry shop that has the town’s attention right now since it recently expanded into a chain restaurant from its home base in Kanagawa! This here is the first location in Chiba that opened yesterday! IMAIZUMI: sighs Good grief… I follow you all this way because you said it was important but it turns out to be something silly as I suspected. NARUKO: What?! ONODA: Now, now, Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun! Let’s go in, okay? a sign What’s this? “For a limited time, we’re holding a special event to commemorate our grand opening”? NARUKO: Hurry up, Onoda-kun! IMAIZUMI: We’re leaving you behind, Onoda. ONODA: Wait up, you two! �� �� �� �� ONODA: Pork, chicken, and beef… Wow, there are so many toppings too… A lot of different types you can try! I can’t decide… IMAIZUMI: I’m getting a regular-sized veggie curry that’s spicy level two with naan. Then after eating, I’ll have a hot chai. ONODA: Maybe I’ll try with naan instead of with rice this time. I’ll have pork curry and since I prefer mild… NARUKO: Hotshot and Onoda-kun, don’t be lame! Why ya gotta be such babies?! Listen up, this is a battle! Choosin’ the limited time menu for the special grand opening event has gotta be yer only choice! IMAIZUMI: The limited time menu? Hey, Naruko, don’t tell me that you intend to order that thing we saw on the poster in front of the restaurant. NARUKO: Ab-so-lutely! ONODA: Eh? What? Since it’s a limited time menu, does that mean it comes with something special? Then I’ll order the same one. NARUKO: Ka ka ka ka! I knew I could count on ya, Onoda-kun! So? What about cha, hotshot? IMAIZUMI: …You invited us here in the first place because you were planning this the whole time, weren’t you. NARUKO: Now, I’ve no idea what yer yappin’ about. Feel free to drop out from this contest if ya want. IMAIZUMI: Hmph! Very well. I accept your challenge. I don’t want you constantly giving me an attitude later over curry of all things. NARUKO: Aw'right! Then let’s all three of us go for the limited time menu challenge! Miss! We’d like to order! �� �� �� �� NARUKO: Whoaa! Here it comes, here it comes! The arrival of the restaurant opening’s limited time menu! IMAIZUMI: …It looks bigger than it was in the photo, don’t you think…? ONODA: Eh? Eh? What is this? I have to eat all of this? On my own? NARUKO: That’s right, Onoda-kun! This is the restaurant opening’s limited time menu, the Supersize Jumbo Curry with Everything Challenge! ONODA: Jumbo? Eh, Challenge? NARUKO: It’s three times bigger than a grand-size curry and has all the toppings! If ya manage to eat all of this within the time limit, guess what? Ya don’t have to pay! ONODA: Don’t have to pay? But then… what if you don’t manage to eat it all in time? NARUKO: We’ll get there when we get there. More importantly, Onoda-kun, those who finish within the time limit get the best honor there is! ONODA: Honor? NARUKO: A Polaroid of yer winning smile is hung up on the restaurant wall! ONODA: Ehh… no way… NARUKO: Now, let’s go! IMAIZUMI: Give me your best shot! ONODA: W–Wait! rings NARUKO: Jumbo Curry Challenge, begin! ONODA: Eh? Um, what about water? …Oh, it’s self-service. I’ll go bring a glass for each of us then! NARUKO: full Never mind that! Yer gonna lose time if ya don’t hurry and eat! ONODA: Ehhh, but… IMAIZUMI: Don’t shout with your mouth full, that’s disgusting. NARUKO: full Shaddap! ONODA: Eat all of this without water? That’s impossible! It’ll get stuck in my throat! NARUKO: Listen, Onoda-kun! The greatest enemy when it comes to eating lots is the feeling of satiation. I’ll be brief, before yer brain starts telling ya “I’m full,” ya gotta stuff yerself before then! Watch this! This is Naniwa’s Speedman Naruko Shoukichi’s secret strategy to conquering the stomach’s limits! I call it… Sprint Eating! Here I go!! ONODA: Wow, Naruko-kun… You’re barely even chewing… IMAIZUMI: Hey Naruko, if you don’t chew– NARUKO: loudly IMAIZUMI: See, what did I tell you. NARUKO: cough I’d like to see yer try it then, hotshot! IMAIZUMI: Hmph! If this was any other speed-eating contest, your Sprint Eating may have worked. But you’re up against a super giant serving of curry. In other words, this is a battle of endurance! ONODA: As expected of Imaizumi-kun… You’ve analyzed that far… IMAIZUMI: You need to eat it all without dropping your pace. That’s the biggest point of this battle. I can’t afford to let myself dally here. Watch this. ONODA: What a rhythmical way of eating… But you two! My mom always says that it’s not good for you if you don’t chew your food thoroughly! NARUKO: In that case, handling both at the same time… swallows is yer style, isn’t it, Onoda-kun? ONODA: My style? IMAIZUMI: Yeah. That’s what you’ve done to overcome past obstacles. ONODA: Obstacles… I see! Okay! Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun! I’ll try it! NARUKO: That’s what makes ya Onoda-kun! IMAIZUMI: Yeah. Even I feel close to getting fired up! three eat �� �� �� �� rings NARUKO: Gaah, we lost completely… Hotshot was right. My Sprint Eating couldn’t hold out to the end. I can’t believe I made it after time was already up! IMAIZUMI: My reason for defeat was because I got caught up in the excitement and disturbed my pace… ONODA: You two were so close! I managed to eat it all too, but it took twice as long as usual… IMAIZUMI: Well, at the pace you were eating… NARUKO: Yeah, it’s incredible how ya managed to finish it all with that. In fact, I’m impressed! ONODA: Hehe. Since it was a giant serving today, I chewed thirty times more than usual. NARUKO: Yeah, with yer usual cadence– THAT’S OVERCHEWING, YA KNOW?! ONODA: Ehehe… NARUKO: sighs I had planned to finish eating within the time limit, so now I’m totally broke for this month. ONODA: Yeah, I don’t have a lot of spending money left for goods this month either… NARUKO: My picture commemorating my victory is supposed to be hanging on the most noticeable spot on the wall there right about now… off AHHHHHHH!!! IMAIZUMI: What’s the matter, Naruko? What’s so surprisi… T–That's…! ONODA: What’s wrong, you two? …That's…! IMAIZUMI: A Polaroid of Tadokoro-san… NARUKO: What is that… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Why is there a photo of the old man making a peace sign hanging on the most noticeable spot on the wall?!! ONODA: The date of the photo… It’s yesterday… IMAIZUMI: He completed the challenge on the very day the restaurant opened… NARUKO: …… ONODA: Naruko-kun, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt? IMAIZUMI: I wash my hands of what’s about to happen, Onoda. ONODA: Eh? Imaizumi-kun, what do you mean by that? NARUKO: If the old man went that far, I can’t lose to him. ONODA: N–Naruko-kun? NARUKO: I’M GONNA DO THE JUMBO CHALLENGE ONE MORE TIME! Miss, bring me one super special ultra big curry– no, make that two!! ONODA: Ahhh! Hold on, Naruko-kun! What do you think you’re saying?! And why two?! You’re not making me join, are you?! NARUKO: Don’t cha worry, Onoda-kun! This is my battle! If the old man completed the challenge, I’ll go even higher! I’m aiming to finish two bowls within the time limit!! Hurry and bring ‘em over, Miss!!! ONODA: WAIT! Imaizumi-kun, we have to stop Naruko-kun! IMAIZUMI: It’s no use trying. Give it up, Onoda. ONODA: No way… NARUKO: Onoda-kun! I’m gonna give this curry my all! So, Onoda-kun, I want ya to support me too– financially!!! ONODA: F–Financially…? EHHHH?! I can’t! Miss, please stop that order!!! �� �� �� �� SHINKAI: Is this the place? TOUDOU: Appears that way. ARAKITA: What the hell, it’s completely different from what Manami told us. IZUMIDA: He said it was next to a convenience store… but it’s really next to a Japanese sweets shop. SHINKAI: It’s all right, we’ve found it now. TOUDOU: That’s right. According to him, they serve good kheema curry here. ARAKITA: He never straightens up his act because you guys always go easy on him like that! TOUDOU: What’s wrong, Arakita? You’re in a rather bad mood. SHINKAI: Yasutomo is upset because Juichi turned down his invite to come along. ARAKITA: No. TOUDOU: Now that you mention it, why isn’t Fuku here? SHINKAI: No idea… I guess he must be pretty busy with captain duties. TOUDOU: Oh well, we can just invite him again next time. walking What’s this poster? ARAKITA: Ah? “Special event to commemorate the opening of our Chiba branch”? IZUMIDA: “We’re currently running a Super Spicy Curry Challenge.” SHINKAI: “If you finish a curry with spicy levels seven and higher within the time limit, you eat for free” it says. TOUDOU: Heh, a challenge, huh? There’s no helping it. SHINKAI: Oh? You’re up for it, Jinpachi? What about you, Izumida? IZUMIDA: I will naturally be taking up the challenge as well, Shinkai-san. SHINKAI: I thought so. I will too, of course. And you, Yasutomo? ARAKITA: Are you guys for real? What a pain in the ass… �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: Oh, Miss Waitress! I ordered the chicken with spicy level seven. The pork with spicy level ten goes to that sweaty-looking guy and the guy with the mean glare– yeah, that’s right, those two. ARAKITA: Who are you saying has a mean glare. IZUMIDA: Does that make me the sweaty-looking guy, Toudou-san? TOUDOU: Wahahaha! Describing you that way makes it easier for her to know who’s who! SHINKAI: Oh, waitress, I ordered the veggie with spicy level twelve. IZUMIDA: Water is self-service, is it? Then I will go– TOUDOU: It’s okay, we won’t need it for our challenge. Isn’t that right, Shinkai? SHINKAI: Self-regulate our hydration, is that it? Okay, that’s fine. IZUMIDA: No water then? Very well. ARAKITA: Are you guys in your right minds? And why the hell is my pork curry at spicy level ten?! I ordered an eight! IZUMIDA: We need you to fight at your limits, Arakita-san. ARAKITA: What the fuck? TOUDOU: Don’t complain. Izumida is going at a level ten, so we can’t have you at a level eight. ARAKITA: I don’t want to be told that from the only guy in this table with a level seven! rings SHINKAI: Come on guys, the challenge has started. ALL: Thank you for this meal! ARAKITA: SPICY! I don’t fucking believe– IZUMIDA: With every bite… I can feel sweat… pouring out from all over my body… TOUDOU: This is pretty formidable… SHINKAI: Mmm, now that’s a good spicy! ARAKITA: Wehhh, I give up! I’m getting water! TOUDOU: We can’t have that. SHINKAI: Yeah, keep on with us to the end, Yasutomo. ARAKITA: Hey, don’t grab onto my jersey! Let go! I’m getting my fucking water– SHINKAI: Let’s make sure to put an end to this curry! IZUMIDA: There it is! Shinkai-san’s pistol pose! As I thought, Shinkai-san is facing this challenge seriously. ARAKITA: Just let them do their own thing… Uh, Izumida? IZUMIDA: I have been mistaken. I had been trying to hold back the capsaicin that was building up an eruption within me this whole time… his zipper up Please forgive me, Andy… Frank… ARAKITA: Why have you pulled up your jersey zipper. IZUMIDA: Ahh, I can feel my blood flow accelerating… Now, let us enjoy this moment together, Andy, Frank! All of the muscles of my body… feel warm! A–A–Abs! ARAKITA: Hold on, Izumida. Don’t tell me you’re going to do that inside here too… TOUDOU: giggles Let him be. SHINKAI: He can’t be stopped anymore. IZUMIDA: shoveling food in his mouth while saying “Abs!” ARAKITA: … Someone please stop him… �� �� �� �� rings IZUMIDA: That was a very refreshing battle. ARAKITA: Wipe off that sweat first, Izumida. TOUDOU: Wahahaha! You’re drenched all over! SHINKAI: Hey, it shows that you’re in good health. ARAKITA: Kaah, my tongue still feels like it’s fucking dead! IZUMIDA: My lips feel like they’re twice as hot. TOUDOU: Actually, your lips do in fact look a little swollen. You two aren’t gonna attract the girls looking that way. ARAKITA: Ah, you little– So that’s why you gave up right away! TOUDOU: Hehe, that’s right. ARAKITA: After your fucking high attitude over how I should keep on, you piece of– TOUDOU: What? Compared to you who couldn’t finish the last bite at the last second, we have the same result. ARAKITA: The fuck?! SHINKAI: Yasutomo just needs to put in a little more effort. ARAKITA: I don’t want to hear that from the monster who not only finished his but also ordered and finished another serving with spicy level fifteen. IZUMIDA: Ah! Look at that! At the wall behind the register! ARAKITA: Huh? Wall? …Oh, it’s a photo. SHINKAI: Oh, that. They put up Polaroids of people who completed the challenge. I turned them down though. IZUMIDA: Look, up there! At the very top! ARAKITA: …Ah. ARAKITA: Fuku-chan! / TOUDOU: Fuku! SHINKAI: No wonder he didn’t come no matter how much he was invited. IZUMIDA: There’s writing on it written in marker. TOUDOU: “I am…” SHINKAI: “Strong…” ARAKITA: …Fuku-chan, please… Category:Translated Media